Four demon leaders
Four demon leaders are hired by Supremo Legends to help growing their race to continue their legacy. Those four leaders who must help them but most of them change place to the attacker to protect Yewas Legends against him. 'Characters' *'Bulan' - The leader of fire demon, she is the witch of the demon race. She uses her ability of fireball to burn the enemies and also she curse even the children. She is seen smiling while brandishing her powers this she is in left side of the cross. *'Anayra' - The leader of water demon, she is the mermaid of the demon race. She uses her ability of controlling the sea to storming the seas even capturing them during water. She is also kidnapping childrens and making them her daughter. She is seen malicious face, she make a form of seamen with feet to walk in the upper cross. *'Kanlaon' - The leader of air demon, he is the gargoyle of the demon race. He flies his half body but leaves it lower part. He is sadistic truly a demon and he has romantic feelings with Lualhati, Fatima Legends mother. He is seen flying in upper body only he hisses him to let go of her, he is in position of right cross. *'Sentro' - The leader of earth demon, he is the centaur walking his feet of the demon race. In his first appearance he is good to the kids for the first time, but he reveal his true colors and making a form. He is the tallest of them in the demon race. He is seen roaring in back of him to prevent him escape at ease, and he is position on down cross. 'On Fatima' *'Bulan' - she don't know her for the first time, when she first encounter her she don't know her name and what she doing here. She commands this man a slave driver. *'Anayra' - while she swimming, Fatima Legends was hit by stone and force to drowned that's why she sees her. While she is in her own hideout she adopted her as real daughter. When Fatima Legends knows her true colors she escapes while Anayra is wicked chasing her. When her father came with her mother, she uses Mateo to attract that will make Lualhati jealous. *'Kanlaon' - in he see her in first time when Fatima Legends is sleeping he attends to touch her but the dog always barking. He is extremely enemy of Mateo, and having romantic relationships to Lualhati. When Lualhati brings Fatima Legends to the demon hideout, Kanlaon Legends and others were hissing on her that she would die. *'Sentro' - while he riding wheel chair, he is seen having long hair and he has disability of foot because he can't walk. Actually his feet is shaving of horse that leave look like centaur. He sees Fatima Legends for the first time to introducing in his feeding program to help the poor childrens will eat because he is looking for child in the prophecy like Fatima Legends. He also discovered her as usual chasing her however he failed to capture her because his hair string was cut and stole it to Mateo as a protective charm. 'On Supremo' *'Bulan' - Supremo Legends summon her as assigned to curses all the kids around Balhikor. She is later return with her new abilities from her when she burned in first encounter. She uses Bernice to become demon by using their converting powers with Sentro. *'Anayra' - When she was a mermaid, she was being punish and betrayed by the mortal man she in love that is actually a bait. When Supremo Legends came he convert her to become demon with one condition he kill baby inside her using Kanlaon as he was commanded. That way she had a grudge against Kanlaon for that. *'Kanlaon' - Is very loyal to Supremo Legends all along the way. Also he heals Kanlaon when he was injured by the silver bullets that hits him around. *'Sentro' - He and Supremo Legends were closely rivalry before, he was severally punish when he was hiding to Supremo Legends where's the child in the prophecy. He uses Bernice to become demon by using their converting powers with Bulan. 'On Mante Legends' These four revealed to be understimating him but Mante Legends fighting them up but all of them starting to overstimate a bit and later on the accident must be that Fatima Legends. Category:Information Category:Demon